Music To My Ears
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Put on your earphones and headphones or turn your speaker to the right volume! It's the time to read three short HeiShin/HeiCo fanfics while listening to three English songs sung by Bamboo, a famous Filipino singer. Enjoy!
1. As The Music Plays The Band

**A/N: OK…So, I decided to make some HeiShin/HeiCo fanfics while listening to some of Bamboo Mañalac's songs. I've choose three English songs sung by him. If you want to, you can listen to them while reading the fanfics. Each fanfic has their designated song and that designated song is always mentioned at the title. Anyway, hope you will like it.**

* * *

**Track One: As the Music Plays the Band**

* * *

**Song: As the Music Plays the Band  
Singer: Bamboo  
Album: As the Music Plays**

* * *

It was another normal day for Shinichi Kudo. There was nothing much to do and he was bored. He was sitting on one side of the couch, reading another of Conan Doyle's novel about his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes. He sighed out of boredom as he closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he continued reading the book with bored blue eyes. His white shirt is loose and his brown hair is messy. Shinichi got a cup of coffee on the desk beside him and took a sip when, the doorbell rang. Shinichi faced the door as the doorbell continued to ring.

"I wonder who could be coming here at such an hour?" he thought as he stood up and went towards the door. As he opened the door, there he saw a tanned lad wearing a green blazer over a blue shirt, light blue pants and brown shoes. Just from the sight of the baseball cap with the word, "SAX" embedded on it, and the wide cheeky grin of the lad, Shinichi knew right away that it was his best friend and rival, Heiji Hattori.

"Heya, Kudo!" the visitor from Osaka greeted Shinichi happily. "How's life?"

"Pretty good," Shinichi simply replied as he moved aside. "Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Heiji walked inside the mansion and sat on the couch where his friend sat just a while ago. He noticed the coffee and the book.

"No cases?" asked Heiji as he turned to his friend who sat beside him.

"Yep," Shinichi simply replied as he continued reading the novel that he was reading. "Nothing much happened lately."

"Is that so?"

Heiji looked at his friend's bored face while reading. The Osakan seemed to notice the bored eyes of his fellow detective. He must do something to cheer up the mood. But, he couldn't think of any. What should he do?

Then, Heiji remembered that he brought along his MP3 player with him. He got it in his pocket and checked some songs which he could play. Then, he found an interesting song which he and Shinichi could listen to. Heiji plugged the earphones to the MP3 and putted one earpiece to Shinichi's ear, which Shinichi didn't notice. Heiji pressed the play button and slowly adjusted the volume.

Shinichi felt somewhat at ease as he listened to the song. It began with a somewhat funky intro and then slowly, the first verse was sung:

_On the radio, DJ plays a song  
Thank you sir, for the music  
Listen night and day  
To all the bands that play  
Great music, great music_

Shinichi closed his eyes as he smiled to himself as the song continued to play on. He opened his eyes once more and continued reading the novel. But, his smile didn't fade during that time.

"Hattori, what is this song?" Shinichi asked, as Heiji was leaning against the couch with eyes closed and a smile in his face, somehow similar to that of Shinichi's expression. "It seems to be an English song sung by a foreign singer."

"Indeed," Heiji said. "The song is entitled, 'As the Music Plays the Band' by Bamboo Mañalac, a Filipino singer."

"A Filipino," Shinichi muttered. "I have never thought about it."

Then, Shinichi and Heiji continued to listen to the song as it continued playing. The singer's cool and calm voice echoed through the earphones as the second verse was sung.

_Wrote this song,  
For all of you  
Out there  
With its catch melody  
And simple harmonies  
Let the music take control  
Let the music take your soul  
Everybody sing this song with me_

As the song continued to play, Shinichi stopped reading the book and closed it. He held the book in his chest and listened to the catchy melody of the song. He fixed the earphone a little but then, he noticed that someone touched his hand. It was a tanned hand and Shinichi blushed lightly as he looked beside him. Heiji was holding Shinichi's hand, with the Western Detective smiling warmly at his friend. Shinichi then, smiled back. They putted their hands on the couch but, their hands still clasped with each other. Shinichi felt the warmth of Heiji's hand that is slowly transferring to his own hand. As the song was about to end, the two detective became sleepy and then later, they fell asleep, still holding with each other's hand. A calm breeze towards the empty room, as the song slowly ended.


	2. Peace Man

**A/N: OK! So, this is the second HeiShin fanfiction. Now that I think about it, the theme song of this fanfic (which is sung by Bamboo, of course) is one of my favorites. Anyway, hope you will like it. Pardon the errors.**

* * *

**Track Two: Peace Man**

* * *

**Song: Peace Man  
Singer: Bamboo  
Album: Light Peace Love**

* * *

Heiji was in his room, checking up some old files, documents and books that were kept in his bookshelf. It was spring again, and the pink cherry blossoms petals were falling once more. Heiji looked outside through the window, and he found the view fascinating. He became distracted and because of this, Heiji lost grip of a small notebook filled with paper clippings. It fell on the floor and some paper clippings scattered through the air. Annoyed, Heiji sat on his knees and slowly picked up every piece of paper clipping.

"Jeez, this afternoon seems to be unlucky," Heiji thought annoyingly as he picked the last of the paper clippings that scattered. As putted all the paper clippings in the notebook, he noticed the title of the notebook which is entitled, "The Case of the Red and Blue".

"Oh, I think I've heard this case before," Heiji said to himself. Then, he heard someone knocked on his room's door.

"Heiji, ye have a visitor!" Heiji's mother said through the door. Heiji was surprised from what his mother said. It is unexpected for him to have a visitor on 12:30 in the afternoon. Well, except if that person is his childhood friend, Kazuha.

Heiji walked towards the door and opened the door for his mother who was smiling happily to him.

"Who is the visitor, Oka-han?" Heiji raised an eyebrow as he saw his mother's smile. "Is it Kazuha?"

"Oh, it's another hot guy like ye, Heiji," Heiji's mother replied as she chuckled.

"Yeah, right," Heiji said annoyingly. "But, what is the visitor's name and where did he come from?"

"He said that he's from Tokyo and his name is Shinichi Kudo," Heiji's mother replied.

Heiji was surprised when he heard his visitor's name. It is a surprise for him that his best friend would come to his house to discuss some sort of case. Because, whenever they do, it is Heiji himself who goes to Tokyo but now, it is the opposite.

"Where's he right now?" Heiji asked.

"At the living room," Mrs. Hattori replied.

Heiji passed to his mother and quickly dashed towards the living room. As he arrived, he saw a teenage brown-haired boy wearing a blue oversized semi-sleeved blazer over a white shirt, blue pants and red sneakers. His eyes were focused on his phone and, based from the lad's bored expression; he has been waiting Heiji for some time. Heiji approached his friend and sat across him.

"Are ye textin' someone?" Heiji asked as Shinichi looked up for his friend caught his attention.

"Yeah," Shinichi smiled as he kept the phone in his pants pocket. "It was Ran. She said that I should take care of myself."

"Neechan has always been worried about ya," Heiji remarked as he leaned against the armchair. "My, am I not surprised."

"Are you…jealous or something?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, making Heiji blushed all of a sudden.

"W-Wait," Heiji exclaimed as he was startled from his friend's question. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, forget about that. Sorry that it bothered you."

"Pretty much but, it's alright."

Heji's blush disappeared as he changed his posture. His elbows rested on his thighs and his chin rested on the back of his clasped hands. He sighed and looked at Shinichi with serious eyes.

"So, what brings ye here, pal?" Heiji asked his friend who wore a composed face then, smiled.

"Well, nothing much," Shinichi replied. "I just wanted to pay you a visit?"

"A visit, ye say?" Heiji repeated in surprise as he blushed lightly. "Ye have nothin' to discuss 'bout then?"

"No more, no less," Shinichi replied with a smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hattori but, I don't have a case to discuss. Also, I was here to check you out, if you were doing fine."

"Look at my face, Kudo," Heiji pointed at his face with a light blush. "Am I fine to ye?"

"It appears that you are," Shinichi said.

"Well, anyway, no cases?" Heiji repeated his question before.

"No cases," Shinichi replied.

This saddened Heiji as he let out a disappointed sigh. Then, Shinichi stood up from his chair and went behind Heiji's chair. Then, he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Hattori," Shinichi assured as he smiled warmly. "I'm sure that you have something fun and interesting to discuss."

Heiji became silence for a few moments then, an idea popped into his mind.

"Say, Kudo," Heiji looked behind. "Come closer."

"P-Pardon?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow as he blushed lightly.

"I said, come closer," Heiji repeated as Shinichi moved his face closer to Heiji.

As he did so, Heiji wrapped his arm around Shinichi's neck. Then, he tousled his friend's hair and grinned widely Shinichi looked at at Heiji with an annoyed face but, Heiji still grinned at him and made a peace sign.

"Peace, man!" Heiji said as he winked at his friend.

Shinichi let out a soft chuckled and smiled as he looked at his friend's face. Then, he tousled Heiji's hair in return. He also did a peace smile and smiled.

"Peace, man!"

The two laughed at each other as they saw each other's messed-up hair. Heiji then, went back to his room to get the notebook to discuss the past case to his fellow detective, who seemed very interested about it. Then again, Heiji seemed to had much fun that afternoon, as he and Shinichi began to discuss the past case.


	3. Truth

**A/N: OK…So, this is the third and the last fanfiction but this time, it's a HeiCo fanfic. I kinda suck at this one. Anyway, this came straight into my mind while listening to another of Bamboo's songs. Anyway, hope you will like it. Sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Track Three: Truth**

* * *

**Song: Truth  
Singer: Bamboo  
Album: Light Peace Love**

* * *

One Saturday morning, seven-year-old Conan Edogawa was walking on his way to the Mouri Detective Agency, his current home. As he was walking, he noticed a little piece of paper that was on the ground. He picked it up and checked the paper's contents. It appears to be a note of some sorts. The boy decided to read what was written in the paper.

_Visit SK before or exactly 8:00 am in Tokyo. _[it said] _If he doesn't appear, wait for him 'til he arrives._

Based from how the words were written, Conan knew right away that the person who wrote the note was someone from Osaka. He also knew that the one who wrote it was someone who has the age of approximately 16-17 years old. But, he knew that the key to find out who the writer was is the initials, 'SK' which, to Conan, indicates the name of someone who the writer wants to meet with. He also thought that this 'SK' person is in Tokyo.

Conan decided to continue his investigation inside the agency so, he went inside the agency. But, much to his surprise, he saw a dark-skinned teenage boy who is leaning against a couch in the living room of the agency. Conan knew the face of the teenager, who smiled happily as he saw the surprised then, annoyed boy.

"What are you doing here, Hattori?" Conan sighed as he sat on the couch across Heiji.

"Just wanna visit ya," Heiji merely replied. "But, what took ye so long?"

"Just visited the Professor's house," the boy replied boringly as he stared at the paper he found. "He introduced me another mystery game. And, it took me just half an hour to finish the game."

"Hum! Must have been boring then," Heiji muttered.

"Indeed," Conan agreed.

Silence occurred for a few minutes and, during those moments; Heiji has been observing the boy who kept staring at the piece of paper. He became curious as the why Conan didn't call him to examine the paper. Heiji then thought that Conan must be the only one who should solve whatever it is written in the paper and he must not ask help from others. But, as Heiji stared at the paper carefully, based from the color and the fold marks, Heiji was surprised as he recognized whose paper that was: it was his very own.

Heiji was about to stand up and snatch the paper away but, Conan handed the paper to Heiji, which surprised him.

"It's yours, isn't it?" Conan smirked. "This paper, that is."

"Y-Yeah," Heiji replied as he got the paper from Conan. "How did ye know?"

"Handwriting, Kansai-ben and of course, 'SK' and Tokyo," Conan replied. "By 'visit SK…in Tokyo'; you were planning to visit me. The proof is that you are actually right here in the agency, waiting for some minutes for me. And, I just noticed your reaction after observing the paper. I know that it was yours."

"I knew it," Heiji smiled as he sighed. "As expected from my good ol' pal, ye would still know that I own the paper even if I didn't react."

"Exactly," Conan smiled. "I will always find the truth behind a person's secret."

"But, ye can't always find out a truth from a secret," Heiji implied. "Even, ye can't find out one thing about me."

"…What do you mean?" Conan raised an eyebrow as he wore a confused expression.

"Ye don't know, do ye?" Heiji said as he moved his face closer to Conan. "My feelings for ye, that is."

Conan blushed from what Heiji said. He was about to protest but, Heiji simply tousled the boy's brown hair.

"It's just a joke, a joke!" Heiji grinned as he chuckled. "Don't think 'bout it too much!"

"Y-Yeah, right," Conan said annoyingly as he wiped his face, thinking that his blush might fade away.

"Ye're red, Kudo," Heiji chuckled as he pointed at the boy's red face.

"Shut up, Hattori!" the boy snapped back.

Heiji simply chuckled and smiled as he watched the boy looking at him with an annoyed expression, but the redness of the boy's face didn't disappear at all.


End file.
